Aprendizaje
by Sakum1
Summary: Rin supo que la única sensación que podía tener cuando alguien tocaba su cola, era el dolor. Aprenderá de otra sensación bastante placentera, gracias a quien menos se imaginó.


En Ao no Exorcist, no hay pareja que me guste más que Rin x Izumo. De ahí la idea del fic, y de una inspiración en la web. Lemon, no. Es Lime :3

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

.

.

—Ya que te convertirás en exorcista — dijo Kamiki mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a Rin —deberías aprender sobre este tipo de cosas

Rin asintió con poco interés cuando ella señaló los objetos que tenían que limpiar de cualquier rastro de poder demoniaco que conservaran. Maldijo internamente a su hermano cuando recordó el motivo de que se encontrara en un aula abandonada junto a la persona que más lo odiaba. Resulta que Yukio le hizo una pregunta a Kamiki, Rin contradijo su respuesta y empezó el alegato haciéndolos merecedores del castigo de Yukio. Rin era bueno para olvidar, pero ella no. Cuando alzó una de las últimas cajas con objetos para purificar ésta se rompió regando su contenido por todas partes. Kamiki suspiró con pesadez.

—¿No vas a ayudar? — dijo Rin enojado por hacer él todo el trabajo y verla tan tranquila. Solo había recogido un pedazo de tela y se sentó a verlo cumplir el castigo que, se supone era de ambos. Rin se dio cuenta que solo perdía su tiempo al intentar que ayudara. Se agachó dándole la espalda y por encima de su cabeza le aventaba las cosas a la chica para que minimo así lo ayudara. Ella empezó a cachar los objetos hasta que vio que por debajo de la camisa asomaba una parte de la cadera del chico. Algo contrastante con su piel le llamó la atención a tal grado que casi le pega uno de los artefactos que Rin lanzaba.

Recordó varias clases que tomaba de niña, aquellas donde le hablaron de los humanos mitad demonios que suelen tener apariencia de humano, pero poseen orejas puntiagudas, afilados colmillos y largas colas. Kamiki sintió curiosidad y se levantó de la mesa para parase detrás de él. Por suerte ya había terminado de recoger todo del piso y se había quedado viendo una pequeña llave. Cuando Rin sintió a Kamiki ella había estirado un brazo y le levantó la orilla de la camisa lo necesario para ver su cola color negro enrollada alrededor de su torso. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles: ella controlando su respiración y Rin atento a una reacción violenta de su parte. Esperaba rechazo de su parte, violencia y desagrado, pero se equivocó. Kamiki usó su mano libre y con la punta del dedo índice recorrió levemente la parte visible de la cola. Como acto reflejo y sin intervención consiente de Rin su cola se desenredó de su cuerpo. Kamiki dio un brinco pero no se alejó. Su mirada curiosa empezó a detallar cada rincón de la larga cola.

—¿Puedo? —le dijo a Rin con cautela. Él recordó la pelea con Amimon y cuanto había sufrido cuando le dio un tirón. —Seré cuidadosa

Algo en la frase de Kamiki que no pudo identificar del todo lo desconcertó. Asintió un poco temeroso. Cerró los ojos en espera del dolor punzante que sintió cuando alguien tocó su cola, pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario: la manera en que Kamiki la recorría de forma lenta y delicada se fue convirtiendo en un toque con más confianza. Exploraba cada rincón y una sensación agradable se alojó en su estómago. Sus pulmones trabajaban a marcha forzada, al ritmode las caricias de Kamiki. Se levantó del suelo y trató de alejarse de ella y de sus peligrosas manos pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella cerrara la palma en torno al tronco de su cola y lo jalara levemente.

—Déjame salir de una duda — dijo ella mientras le lanzaba una mirada que lo estremeció —Para fines educativos, piénsalo así

Rin se iba a negar cuando una pregunta se formó en su cabeza: ella dijo que tenía que resolver una duda, ¿pero cuál? Sus tácticas para su aprendizaje eran bastante tentadoras y Rin jamás se imaginó que podía sentir placer a través de su cola. Se quiso alejar antes de que su temperatura corporal hiciera algo que lo pusiera en una situación vergonzosa.

—Yukio y los demás nos esperan — farfulló. Se aferró de la poca conciencia que le quedaba. Tenía la boca seca y su voz temblaba levemente.

—Pueden esperar

Tomó a Rin desprevenido y acarició de nuevo el largo de su cola, esta vez fue un poco más intenso el contacto y le lanzó una mirada que él no acabó de comprender. Kamiki sonrió de forma malvada y sin soltarlo se dio vuelta hacia la mesa con los objetos. Entre el montón de cosas viejas y debajo de unas prendas de terciopelo color púrpura encontró lo que buscaba. Apenas tomó el primer eslabón de una cadena color negro y ésta se le enredó en el brazo. Volteó a ver a Rin y le dijo con algo de misterio:

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —ella sabía que él no conocería la respuesta por lo que continuó — es la cadena con la que un héroe mortal fue encadenado en la cima de un volcán. Un demonio de alto rango la robó y le hizo cambios: estos símbolos — señaló unos cuantos rayones en el metal — ejercen más presión si la vitima se resiste.

Rin tragó saliva. Quiso reaccionar pero su mente trabajaba lento, y su cuerpo aún más lento. Kamiki ya le había pasado la cadena y ésta se dividió en dos: una parte le juntó ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza, manteniendo sus brazos en lo alto. La segunda parte se le enredó la cadera y se enredó en sus piernas quedando levemente separadas. Tal y como ella se lo dijo, al forcejear las cadenas le apretaron la piel.

—Cálmate. Cuando aprenda... lo que quiero, te dejaré ir. Y no te preocupes, no sufrirás. Es interesante un humano mitad demonio. Ya deja de moverte o las cadenas te matarán. — Rin se quedó quieto pero no por eso perdía de vista los movimientos de Kamiki. —Relájate

Rin escuchó el murmullo pero era lo que menos podía hacer en semejante situación. Kamiki jamás le había hablado más que para insultarlo, y ahora que lo tenía en esa situación y enteramente a su merced tuvo miedo. Sintió las manos de ella apresar con calma su cola. _¿Qué quiere de mí?_ Sintió los dedos de ella recorrerlo de a poco haciendo figuras irregulares desde la base, en la parte baja de su espalda hasta la punta. Kamiki sonrió. Con gran habilidad llegó hasta la hebilla del cinturón de Rin y aflojó su pantalón lo suficiente para ver el inicio de su cola sin ningún estorbo. Sin previo aviso se llevó la punta de la cola a la boca y exhaló ruidosamente. Rin sintió escalofríos.

—Te dije que te relajaras — lo regañó

—¿Cómo dices eso si no dejas de tocarme así? —. Las cadenas apretaron más. Ya tenía las manos adormecidas pero por más que tratara no podía calmarse aunque su vida corriera peligro. Kamiki suspiró. Tendría que hacerlo relajarse o lo vería morir. Soltarlo no estaba dentro de sus planes. Dejó de acariciarlo y se puso frente a él. El tiempo pasaba sin que ninguno hiciera algún movimiento. Ojos azules contra ojos de fuego. Las cadenas se movieron una vez más y Rin ahogó un quejido. —Suéltame ahora — intentaba tranquilizarse se esforzaba demasiado en eso al tiempo que intentaba hallar una respuesta lógica a las acciones de ella, pero su mente solo el traía escenas y respuestas vergonzosas y cuando las quería reprimir y no podía, lo llenaban de ansiedad. Las cadenas sentían este cúmulo de emociones negativas por eso casi lo lastimaban.

Kamiki no respondió, siguió viéndolo y preguntándose hasta donde se acabaría su control y salieran sus llamas azulees que tanto asustaban a los demás para acabar con su tortura. Un suspiro le salió de la garganta contra su voluntad cuando tuvo la solución perfecta para relajarlo.

—Tal vez, funcione — murmuró para sí misma y se acercó lentamente. Le puso las manos en los hombros y aplicó más presión cuando el chico se alejó por instinto. Se puso de puntillas para verlo directo a los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de él pero sin tocarlos. El chico dejó de respirar brevemente.

—¿Qué...?

—Shhh — murmuró Kamiki. La cálida sensación que percibió Rin, lo entorpeció. Ella cerró los ojos y pegó sus labios a los de él. Empezó con un beso tímido esperando ser rechazada. Rin respondió con recelo para después de unos segundos marcar un ritmo más rápido. Se entregó, respondiendo cada contacto, cada caricia con la misma intensidad, tal vez un poco más que ella siendo ésta la única forma de responder sus preguntas internas.

—Quítame esto — alcanzó a suplicar entre el beso. Como respuesta no pronunciada, las manos de Kamiki bajaron hacia su cintura, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer. Emitió un jadeo y las piernas le temblaron. El beso continuaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, ella seguía tocándolo por encima de la ropa: recorrió su espalda sus costados. Hizo presión en su cadera. Dejó de atender sus labios y le susurró al oído:

—¿Sigues tenso? — acarició su cuello lentamente y con los dientes le arañó la oreja

—Si — dijo él con dificultad —continua

Rin quiso morderse la lengua por decir semejante estupidez. Dejó de lado la verguenza y le deslizó sus labios por la piel hasta el punto donde se unían el cuello y el hombro y le dio una mordida traviesa. Para ese momento la cola se movía lentamente de un lado a otro. Kamiki recordó el motivo para mantenerlo encadenado y sin quitarle las manos de encima se pasó a sus espaldas. Le dijo que todo estaba bien y le alzó la playera hasta que se hizo una especie de rollo y se la dejó atorada de las manos. Rin la agarró fuerte como si presintiera lo que se avecinaba. Se le puso la piel de gallina pero se convenció a si mismo que era por la baja temperatura que reinaba en la habitación. Se mordió la lengua cuando sintió los besos de ella en su nuca y cómo bajaban lentamente su columna hasta llegar a la base de su cola. Se tensó cuando Kamiki le pasó la lengua rápidamente dejando húmeda su piel y parte de la cola.

—Sé bueno y deja de hacerte daño— Kamiki liberó el labio inferior que los colmillos de Rin tenían como seguro para reprimir sus jadeos. —O me voy y te dejo amarrado. Tranquilo, cuando termine, te podrás ir

Rin suspiró aceptando sus términos. Ella reanudó su labor de inmediato. En poco tiempo recuperó su ritmo de torturarlo. Él ya no podía callar las reacciones en su cuerpo. Sus gemidos aumentaron complaciendo a Kamiki en gran medida. Las cadenas se aflojaron un poco: Rin resolvió que era mucho mejor sentir y dejar de pensar. Ahora nada impedía que gritara, que jadeara o que rogara a Kamiki que fuera más rápido. Le tomó un segundo a Kamiki entender lo que Rin le pedía, pero tomó solo la punta de la cola del chico y se la metió en la boca. Empezó a mover la cabeza mientras sus manos iban de la espalda de Rin hasta la punta de su cola en la parte que no estaba dentro de su cavidad. Rin sintió un vacío en el estómago; las piernas las sentía sin fuerza. Su cara se tornó de un intensó carmín al tiempo que empezó a respirar por la boca al sentirse mareado.

—Kamiki... detente — logró decir. Cerró los ojos aferrándose a la poca cordura que le quedaba. Kamiki debía parar de moverse de aquella manera, de acariciarlo con tanto esmero: nunca creyó que su cola podría provocarle algo más que dolor, y mucho menos se imaginó que la persona con la que lo descubriera fuera la chica fría con la que siempre peleaba. Una vaga idea le llegó a la mente; desde que conoció a Shiemi empezó a creer que con ella experimentaría ese tipo de cosas, sin estar amarrado. Kamiki ya estaba delante suyo borrando cualquier pensamiento. Le desató la corbata que aun rodeaba su cuello y se la ató de modo que le cubría la vista. Silenció su eminente protesta metiéndose a la boca la punta de la cola con un sonido demasiado peligroso. La mordió levemente y Rin se tensó.

—Acércate — farfulló Rin. Kamiki dudó unos instantes pero la curiosidad fue mucha. Volteó a ver la parte baja del chico y se sonrojó al ver cuanta presión acumulaba dentro de los pantalones. Sin pensarlo obedeció en silencio. Rin sonrió: Kamiki había caído en su trampa y ahora sería donde disipara un poco sus frustraciones. Se dejó llevar por el instinto y hundió la cabeza en el cuello cálido de la chica y empezó a besarla con entrega total, así como hace unos momentos lo hizo con sus labios. Eran tantas las sensaciones nuevas que ni él se reconocía a sí mismo, ni sabía lo que hacía. Kamiki dio un respingo y empezó a acariciar debajo del cinturón de Rin mientras sentía una leve mordida en su piel debajo de la oreja. Sin separarse de Rin, tuvo que usar ambas manos para abrir su pantalón. Rin se espantó. —No... Kamiki no— jadeó contra su cuello. Kamiki se alejó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Le dedicó una pícara mirada que lo confundió. El hecho de estar deseoso por más de lo que ella le daba, lo hacía sentir débil, pero llegó un punto que dejó de importarle. Una idea que no alcanzó a formarse, fue reemplazada por la certeza que durante un tiempo indefinido no había pensado ni una vez en Shiemi: era gracioso, pero el olor dulce-intenso de Kamiki había terminado por alejar de los recuerdos del aroma florar de la chica rubia. Era igual con ellas, la imagen de Kamiki ocupaba toda su mente, sin dejar espacio para alguien más.

Kamiki buscó con algo de impaciencia los labios de Rin que la recibieron gustosos y fueron acallados sus pensamientos. Rin dejó de resistirse: las sensaciones de los dientes de Kamiki en su labio inferior fueron dejadas atrás cuando sintió las manos de ella tocarlo directamente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás exhalando ruidosamente. Dejó libre el paso a Kamiki que dirigió su atención a su cuello devolviéndole cada uno de los besos que él le había dado. Rin jadeó fuerte. De un momento a otro llegaría al fin y traería consigo las culpas y remordimientos pero en el momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los labios de ella contra su piel, sus manos tocando de aquella forma el sitio prohibido. Nada de lo que ella le hiciera le resultaba a disgusto, y al parecer ella sentía lo mismo

—Rin... Rin... —repetía contra su hombro.

—Hmmm — murmuró para hacerle saber que la escuchaba. Kamiki disminuyó la velocidad de sus caricias. Apresó la cola danzante y la metió en su boca después de pedirle en voz baja que siguiera besandola. Rin se lo concedió de inmediato. La vista del Rin se tornó oscura, su estómago se contrajo al igual que sus extremidades, Arqueó al espalda y sus pulmones se hincharon cuando jaló aire de golpe. Dejó de besarle el cuello como ella se lo había pedido cuando entró completamente en el éxtasis. Un hilo de saliva se escurrió de su boca entreabierta yendo a parar a la camisa escolar de Kamiki.

Las cadenas se soltaron de golpe cuando Rin quedó inmóvil. Kamiki quiso detenerlo pero ambos terminaron en el suelo y como era obvio, ella quedó sobre él con una pierna en medio de las del chico y con sus manos en su pecho agitado y desnudo. En la caída, la camisa de Rin fue a dar lejos del alcance de ella que se quedó estática viendo el rostro de Rin coloreado de un intenso rojo, su sonrisa la dejó ensimismada y cuando él abrió los ojos ella era la sonrojada. Ninguno se percató del hecho que en la caída, Rin la había tomado por la cintura. Fue hasta que ella se movió para quitarle la corbata de los ojos que sintió que algo le impedía moverse. Ambos voltearon a ver que los unía. Rin entrelazó las manos detrás de la espalda baja de Kamiki haciendo más firme el agarre. Ella se acomodó sobre él, le quitó la venda y lo besó una vez más.

El celular de Rin sonó. Kamiki extendió la mano para sacarlo de su bolsillo y lo contestó. Rin la miraba curioso pero no hizo algo por detenerla.

—_Rin... hay una nueva misión. Avisa a Kamiki. Los espero en la salida tres sur._

—Ya le digo — respondió a Yukio con una sonrisa

— _¿Kamiki? ¿Dónde está Rin? _

—Aquí... abajo

—_No tarden. Solo faltan ustedes. _

Yukio colgó sin preguntar al respecto. Kamiki le dedicó una malévola mirada a Rin.

—Creo que Moriyama no volverá a hablarte

Rin sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos.

—¿Quién es Moriyama?


End file.
